


Forewarned

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leri dreams...and reacts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forewarned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



All it took was that moment of absolute fatigue, the mistake in judgment, and the world was lost in grief. All Pern paid, but none so dearly as a rider and her mis-matched queen, who was tied to the Grounds…

Leri gasped awake as her mind nodded along routes it should not, noting that Orlith was twitching restlessly surrounded by her eggs.

"Moreta!" With all her might, the long time Weyrwoman who had led Fort at the height of the Pass pushed her will out to her weary dragon, feeling the many fluttering reflections of her in the doubled and tripled back time of this momentous day.

`~`~`~`~`

 _Leri says we stop and rest._

"Leri?" Moreta asked, only wishing to be home in her own Weyr, with Orlith on the Grounds. They had one last delivery to make, and then she could try and puzzle out when to return to Fort.

 _She insists._

"I'm certain the beastholder will let us rest there then," Moreta said, confused, but accustomed to obeying the senior rider. "I'm surprised she could touch your mind; I have trouble feeling Orlith with all these ripples and refractions in time we have made." She was babbling, but it was making her more alert to hear her own voice.

 _The need was great._


End file.
